Crimson Reaper
by Royal Celestial Prince
Summary: Rey is mad with his family, his sister excluded. He decides to end this fury by playing the new VRMMO, Sword Art Online. It's all fun and games until all hell breaks loose. Soon, Rey will feel his sanity slipping the longer this death game goes on.
1. Chapter 1

Third person P.O.V

A slam is heard throughout the household as the cause of the slam lies onto his bed. "What the hell is with her. Saying I can't play it. It's my own decision." He smacks his hand against the wall as he hears a knock on the door. "Sis? Is that you?" He says this and the door opens. He smiles as she sits down next to him. "So, are you still going to?" I frown and look at her. "Of course. I was a beta tester you know." She frowns and leaves, without another word. The boy lies down as he put on his NerveGear helmet. He briefly closes his eyes and then once he opens them again he says, "Link Start!"

Rey P.O.V

I was in game. Finally, it's been much too long since I have been here. This time, I know all the kinks and special things the first town comes with. I quickly accepted the best quests possible while people are looking around getting adapted to the new world. I smirk as I think to myself, _I wonder how long it will take to find the first floor dungeon. I think it will take some of these people a while. _I go to the area with the first quest says to go to and begin to fight some Boars.

It's a while before I see other people and they look like their new to the game. Almost all of them. There was this kid with black hair and I think he was explaining how to use a sword skill. _Not bad. Not everyday you see a beginner master sword skills, first day of release that is. _I finish my quest as the sun begins to set. I plan to log out, but the log out button is missing. I have a mini freak-out as I know my sister is going to kill me if I'm late. Then, I was teleported to the center of town.

This is no longer a game. This is just torture. They threw us in here without our background knowledge of knowing this would be a death game. I'm going to go insane here. I start to sprint to the next town, as I hear people whisper about my appearance. Oh yeah… since we got those mirrors, I bet I look like a total noob. My short, spiky brown hair, my blue eyes and my pale skin. Not to mention my height, which ends up making me look much more younger than I already am. As I'm sprinting, I see a boy my age. He kills a boar with a sword skill. I pass him, but he doesn't let it stay like that. I continue to sprint as he begins running faster as well. We both look at each other; I glare at him as he awkwardly smiles. We end up to the town as I look at him.

"Why are you following me around town." He asks me this as I watch him. I take note of where he is going in the town, which quests he is taking, and what items he is buying. _Only a beta tester would know where to go around in this town. Not to mention what things to do in this town. _I look at him and just blurt, "You. You are a beta tester like me aren't you." He sighs and looks at me, "Yeah… try not to tell too many people that. Although you are a beta tester too, so you probably wouldn't shoot your mouth." I smirk as I take the quest that gives you cream. "So what's your name? My name's Kirito." I buy a rapier and respond, "My name is Robin."

Kirito and I ended up getting along well, while finding out that we both got the farthest in the beta test. It's been two months since we were trapped and no one managed to find the boss dungeon. Which was located in the giant tower on the floor. I guess people overlooked that. I went to the meeting place and I take a seat. The whole thing was going well until some jerk tried to shit on us beta testers until this tall guy countered his argument. I was grinning happily until the blue-haired 'knight' said we have to be in teams. I looked at Kirito, who was sliding over to a hooded girl. _Hm, good job Kirito! Already hooking up! _I slide over and sit next to the girl, on the other side of her. I smile to her as she gasps a little. "What's wrong?" I look at her puzzled. "N-nothing."

We begun the walk to the tower. Kirito and Asuna (who was now in our party) shared food the night before as I just went shopping again. The boss door looked ominous as ever as we opened it. I see the boss dead ahead. Since we are a party of three we take care of killing the mobs that spawn. Just like in the beta test, when Illfang is heavily damaged, he throws away his axe and shield. But it isn't a Talwar this time; it's a No-Dachi! I shake as Diabel dies in front of Kirito. I look at the boss rapier drawn. Kirito looks at me as if he was saying, "Don't do it." I smirked as I looked at him as I charged to the boss while it was in the air. I stabbed the boss and kicked off of it jumping. Kirito and Asuna come to my sides as we agree on a plan. "Same strategy as the sentinels okay?" I quickly nod while Asuna says, "Got it." We charge at the boss as Kirito parries it. He yells "Switch!" I'm prepared to counter any attacks as Asuna almost gets hit as Kirito yells her name. I look at her in shock as her cloak rips. _Sis?_

We end up killing the boss with Kirito getting the LH bonus. Then, everyone is complaining as usual in MMO's. Kirito becomes a badass after insulted all beta testers. But I'm not letting that sit. He gave me the 'don't do it look' again. "You really think all beta testers are weak? Kirito, I hate to say it you were one of those ones who couldn't level at first. You were just lucky in finding the solo player who was clearing floor after floor. By. Him. Self." I begin walking to the door. "I really think you shouldn't lie like that. It really doesn't suit you." I turn my head to face them, my coat spinning. "You are looking at that solo player right now." I look at Asuna and quickly send her a friend request with a message. She is shocked at the message. "Hey Sis. How'ya doin' these days. I'm glad you came looking for me. Makes me feel wanted. Love ya, Rey." I wave as Kirito sends me a message. "You always have to one-up me don't you." I smirk as I get to floor two, sending him a message. "You know it, 'Beater'"

A/N

Sup guys! This is my very first story in this SAO section! I liked the idea of a self insert so I decided to make it in SAO. By the way shout out to those who get the character name references. Anywho, hope you enjoy the pilot chapter of this story!


	2. Chapter 2

Rey's P.O.V

There has been a lot of talk about the Black Swordsman, he isn't very cool if you know what he is really like. He is a nice guy though I'll give him that. Now that Crimson Reaper guy sounds like a badass. Every time we go to fight a boss, Asuna always asks me to move in with her. "It'll be fun!" "But I can't pay!" "It's fine!" It looks weird when not many people know you are brother and sister. Like last week someone asked me if we were married! No.

Kirito has been busy making himself lucky with all the ladies including my sister. I always tease him about it and he blushes like mad! It's pretty funny. Either way, today we are taking on the fiftieth floor and I'm excited. Although, waking up almost everyday because of nightmares isn't very pleasant. It's always the same one, me covered in blood and everyone, all of my friends are dying. It's not pleasant at all. I haven't told anyone about it. In terms of skills, I have maxed cooking, scouting and acrobatics. I working on hiding and a few others.

The fiftieth floor is pretty awesome. It is full of traps as if it were a dungeon holding some type of treasure. I begin to grin, eager to see if there is a big reward.

Third Person P.O.V

The group has made it to the boss door as Rey is happily looking at his loot. Meanwhile, Asuna is trying to think of a way to convince Rey to live with her. Kirito is on the sidelines watching the two and sighs. Heathcliff turns to the lead group and talks about the boss briefly before the door opens.

Inside the boss room, there is a golden treasure chest in the center. Rey is attempting to run towards it but Kirito holds him back because it is a obvious trap. The treasure chest begins to hop around and it opens revealing it's razor sharp teeth and it's tongue. Rey shudders as they begin to charge.

In the battle, the enemies that endlessly spawn are false gold coins. They will attack in groups; therefore it is better to fight with a group. Once the Midas Mimic had reached it's final bar of HP, the gold coins started to jump onto people and encase them in gold. They did this one by one and if the mimic ate one of the gold 'statues' it would gain a attack boost. Soon, almost everyone in the lead group had the encased status. A few members had already died. Rey was watching as he defended the encased victims. On the bright side, encases only happen once every seven minutes. Soon enough, there were little to fight the boss.

Rey watched in horror as Asuna became encased. He attempted to break it but it wouldn't budge. He then yelled, "Kirito can you hold it off?!" Kirito nods, defending the other encased victims. Rey equipped a item called Dark Salvager. He ran towards the boss and as the boss was about to bite him he stopped only to put both of his hands out and for a scythe to materialize once he had closed his grip. Swinging the scythe with a flurry of attacks, he soon jumped above the boss and muttered, "Crescent Moon." The boss had shattered into polygons as Rey collapsed on the floor smiling, while the encased victims were freed.


End file.
